Marriage!
by MissKirei
Summary: (Chapter 3 up!)I have decided to write this short story filled with sweet moments from the married life of Misaki and Takumi. All of my stories are insanely fucked up right now, all characters are having a really bad time, so I thought that this will be a nice change! This story follows the same storyline as my stories "Toothache" and "The England Diaries".
1. Chapter 1

**MARRIAGE~!**

**||~A KAICHOU WA MAIDO SAMA FANFIC~||**

As seen on Yuki Furukawa Sensei's page: "An announcement regarding the series' special tankoubon release titled 'Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! Marriage', a compilation of its special chapters, including special Drama CD, which will be on sale on August 3rd."

This makes me insanely happy, in honour of which I have decided to write this short story filled with sweet moments from the married life of Misaki and Takumi. All of my stories are insanely fucked up right now, all characters are having a really bad time, so I thought that this will be a nice change!

This story follows the same storyline as my stories "Toothache" and "The England Diaries" please give it the same love as the previous two hits!

**||~MISS KIREI~||**

"Are you home?" Came a voice from inside the house as soon as she unlocked the doors using her set of keys. She was greeted with a very beautiful yet funny sight. He stood with wide arms, asking her to come to him right away, after all—it had been so long since they both had seen each other. But Misaki chose to take off her shoes and to place them properly. She completely ignored the puppy dog face her husband made and went forward to put down her purse and laptop properly. She could sense the frown on her husband's face, which caused her to chuckle.

"Isn't this cruel now. Six months away and I don't even get a hug for being good." Takumi said as he followed her inside and sighed. Misaki laughed as she saw him properly now—wearing a childish apron over a perfectly ironed shirt and tie, he was totally something else.

"Stop being over-dramatic." She said as she stood next to him, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks when she noticed his gaze on her lips. "What were you cooking?"

"Ouch," Takumi held the spatula to his chest, "My chest hurts. My wife saw me after so long and the first thing she asks me is what's for dinner." He moved his head disapprovingly, "It seems that our roles are reversed now—I'm the caring wife and you're the cruel husband. Tch, as expected of Misa-chan."

"When are you going to stop calling me that, Takumi-sa-ma?" Misaki mocked him in a sing-song voice that Yukimura's sister used to call him.

"Tch," Takumi sighed as he took off the apron. He held her wrist and looked at her.

The blood in her veins took no time to reach her face and ears. Misaki's heart pounded when she looked at him. Takumi's looks improved immensely over the years—since the time he started wearing formal clothes, instead of the usual t-shirt and denim. He was still the perverted outer space alien as before though, he was just more perverted than ever now.

He touched the ends of Misaki's ear-length hair and smelled them. She felt the urge to kick him away as always, but it was his embrace that made her melt right in his arms. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight as he placed a chaste kiss in her hair.

"Hi," He said quietly, Misaki smiled as she kissed his cheek, "Hi."

"How are you doing, diplomat-sensei?" He asked as he picked her up and walked inside. Misaki's heart pounded in her chest when he set her down on the kitchen counter. "I'm okay." She managed to say. "How about you, doctor Takumi-san?" she smiled as she touched the collars of his shirt, fidgeting with the buttons, unhooking it in the process.

"I must say, I've been lonely, very—" He said as he leaned towards her, his hands were on either side of her, placed on the kitchen counter. Misaki looked at the sleeves of his shirt.

"So have I,`" Misaki said when Takumi started to pour wine in two glasses, he stopped pouring for a second when he heard her. He chuckled, "I find that hard to believe, sensei. You're a strong, and independent woman. It's me who needs Ayuzawa to live off, y'know?" He said with a sincere smile as he drank the contents of his glass in one shot—briefly remembering the painfully lonely nights he spent without her.

"Appearances can be deceptive." Misaki said, "I'm just a plain girl, and you're a really good looking doctor. I'm sure the girls at the hospital have a hard time keeping their hands off you." She joked as she took her own glass, the one with the lesser wine—because of her alcohol tolerance. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, then laughed.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't really stop them from being all over me." He said in a boastful voice, Misaki's eyes widened at that. "But I promise them to give them shots if they touch me. That's my only condition." He smirked, and Misaki imagined how people would have run away in the given scenario, and she probably would too.

"Will you give me the shots too?" She asked, when she traced her hand on his chest, blush deepening every second, "If I put my hands on you?"

He pretended to think hard, and smirked, "It will be a love shot then." he winked as he gave her a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**||~MISS KIREI~||**

**Marriage! **

**Chapter 2 "Suzuna's Wedding"**

The theme of the wedding was set to white. White was beautiful, and white fit Suzuna perfectly. The two sisters, though completely different, were quite similar. They were plain and simple. Beauty found itself in simplicity and intelligence when it came to Suzuna. She had won another lucky draw and got sponsorship for her wedding as the prize. Minako had completely lost it when she heard that Shintani proposed to Suzuna a couple of weeks ago, and she was worried about the wedding ever since. Of course, Misaki and Takumi would be more than ready to take care of the wedding arrangement but Minako didn't want to put another financial burden on Misaki's shoulders, even if she was now able to afford it.

Suzuna broke the news to Minako when the lady was calculating the monthly expenses. She almost screamed with joy. Suzuna kept a stoic face as her mother almost jumped up and down in ecstasy. Minako took her in for a tight hug and didn't get much excitement in return, just like always. Suzuna was a quiet child, unlike Misaki.

"Oh, I have to tell Misaki!" She said as she calmed herself down and picked up the phone. "I wonder how she is doing…"

"Hai-Hai~ Do whatever you want. I didn't even want an extravagant wedding to begin with. I don't know how crazy it's going to get." Suzuna said with a bored expression on her face. She knew that Minako, Misaki, and even Shintani will not be able to contain themselves, and now only counted on her brother-in-law, Takumi.

* * *

"Tch, Misa-Chan, you were not even this excited on our own wedding," Takumi said with a pout. "Your sister was kind enough to accept sanshita-kun, that dog, Hinata." He almost cringed as a mental picture of Shintani Hinata came to his mind. What an insignificant dog.

"Don't be rude, he's going to be your brother-in-law," Misaki said as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time before going out. Everyone was waiting. Today was the wedding day and Misaki hadn't taken one sigh of relief since the day they started with the wedding planning. She didn't have the time to plan her own wedding but for Suzuna's, she took a good month off—which explained why Takumi was being so pouty, but she knew he was more than happy and enjoying it a lot. One month meant more things to Takumi than a measly wedding planning. He had taken care of most things beforehand so that he could get some alone time with her.

There were more than enough chances for Takumi to sneak away with Misaki in this one month, but she decided to go see the wedding planner and go through the arrangements TWICE even after he had reassured her that everything was taken care of. His eye twitched at the flashbacks of how the majority of this one month was spent. Lighting, flowers, cakes, dresses, invites and a lot of phone calls were the things Misaki chose over fleeing away with Takumi for some fun which would have included a lot of erotic encounters, staying in and cuddling, making out, bathing together—

He didn't want to think about his crushed dreams.

She hadn't even looked TWICE his way all this month! The only time he could enjoy her company alone was when the two retired to bed together late at night, most of which ended up with her falling asleep because she was too tired.

Here he was, making a mental check list of all the things he could do with her, and there she was, destroying all of his plans cutely. She knew what she was doing to him, she knew! Takumi scowled, but she acted like she did nothing wrong!

"If you're going to stare at me and sulk, I suggest doing it later because we are late!" She exclaimed as she threw a tie on his face. Takumi looked at her with a puppy dog face, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing what?" She said as she took out clothes for her husband, not even giving him a second look!

He sighed, as he looked away.

"I don't have the time for your drama!" She yelled now, freaking out at the time. They were late!

"You don't even pay attention at me anymore." He said with a low voice. "Go ahead, I will join you later." He said with a defeated voice.

"What do you want?!" Misaki whipped her head at the perverted outer-space alien. She was all ready to go and here Takumi was not even moving an inch! That idiot! She couldn't go alone and get scolded by everyone for leaving him behind. Oh, how he had won everyone's hearts.

She sighed, she'll have to pacify him now.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said with a small voice. "It's been a busy month—", she tried to explain.

"I get it, it's your sister's wedding. It is natural for you to get excited." He said, trying to reason with himself. "But you've been cruel to me." He said as he looked straight in her eyes.

"How are you going to compensate?" He said with a serious voice, giving nothing away.

"C-Compensate?! For what?" She backed off, knowing things were going the wrong way. He showed no signs of backing off, and she knew if this were going to continue…

They were going to miss the wedding!

It freaked her out to no end, so she tried to bargain with him. "Okay, I will make it up to you."

"Lies… Empty words." Takumi said as he took a strand of her hair and played with it. "You'll go back to work as soon as this is over and I'll be sitting alone in our home waiting for you. Then you'll make me wait for another six months or maybe a year because it's always other things over me for you." His gaze pierced through her as he inhaled her scent and put a small peck on her neck.

"I—I never chose anything over you."

"Really?" He said as he held her neck, leaning in for a kiss. Takumi hadn't dressed up yet, he kept his one hand in his pocket and another to have a light hold on her neck, carefully not to choke her.

Misaki anticipated a kiss which she thought was coming, but when he pulled away without doing anything, she was disappointed.

Takumi sighed as he went over and picked up the suit she had placed carefully on the bed. There was a fresh red rose lying next to it which would find its place in the breast pocket of the crisp tuxedo.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said at last. She felt guilty now.

"Save it, Misaki," Takumi said as he picked up the suit and left the room.

The ride to the venue was eerily quiet. Misaki felt remorse and a sick feeling in her gut, had she really been so insensitive towards her husband? She looked at him as he drove and tried to get his attention by putting her hand on his thigh, but he was quick to shove it away.

The last time she had put her hand on his thigh, things had ended differently, but this time was different. She sighed, she was going to have to think of something.

When they got off, Takumi greeted everyone with a smile. The venue was beautiful and the ambience was warm. Misaki held his hand as they walked inside the room where Suzuna was getting ready.

"Yo," Suzuna said to Takumi, who said it back. Everyone looked at the two and laughed. Misaki awed in sight of her beautiful sister. Takumi went out to check out the groom, and call him a dog as always.

When Suzuna was escorted out, Misaki had one last chance to look at Takumi. She decided to not waste it and grabbed his wrist.

"What is it?" he asked as he watched everyone leave. They had to go out soon…

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time now." She said in a small voice. Takumi raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she said.

"I-I mean, I'm going to stay with you. I don't have to go overseas for my next work." She said, "I've been meaning to tell you for a long time but—"

The two were interrupted by people calling for them, so Misaki decided to keep it short. "Let's have a good time together and build a happy home." She said with a blush and pulled him in for a kiss.

Takumi was shocked, to say the least, he grinned as she pulled away and rushed outside. "Come here," He said playfully as he tried to pull her back in his arms.

"Can't! Later!" She grinned as she ran off. They didn't have to worry and rush things up. She had all the time in the world for her lovable husband. After all, there was nothing she was willing to choose over him!

"It's a happy wedding day for all of us," Takumi smirked as he looked at Shintani and Suzuna lean in for a kiss.

**||READ||REVIEW||FAVORITE||FOLLOW||**

_So, how was it? I tried to put out one happy story as asked! HaHa __J_

_It felt weird since a couple of days ago I was writing about Hinata being a psychopath and here he's getting married!_

**||~MISS KIREI~||**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Cooking**

Misaki mouthed a 'thank you' as Takumi placed a pancake in her plate. He was wearing an apron over his work clothes. The morning was sunny and bright, and the two were ready to go to work. She poured orange juice in two glasses—one for her and another for her husband, who was generous enough to cook them breakfast every day. Misaki felt lucky to not have the burden to cook every single day. Takumi enjoyed cooking as much as he enjoyed teasing her. Uncharacteristically, Misaki cooked every once in a while. She only trusted herself to cook the numbered dishes she had practiced and burned a few hundred times because they were the only ones that turned out edible after so many failures.

"What are you thinking?" She didn't notice when Takumi sat down next to her. He turned towards her and smiled, wanting to know what was going on inside her head.

"I was thinking about the numerous times I've burnt food." Misaki sighed as her mouth watered looking at her plate. Takumi smirked, "Personally, I wouldn't change how your food tastes. It's unique and exactly what I like."

"Your lies won't stop me from knowing how horrible I am at cooking." Misaki slouched into her seat. She really wanted to improve this aspect of her life. In Japan, ancestors often said how a bad cook was a bad wife.

She didn't want to be a bad anything!

"I really don't think that you're horrible at anything, Misa Chan" Takumi smiled as he moved his hand to pat her head as usual. "Don't worry about it."

"Hmph" She made a face and continued to eat. Her mind was still hung up on the bad wife thing. How could she improve her cooking without burning their entire house down? How?

She was going to work hard, even for the small chance she had at improving her cooking, she was still going to try.

Misaki sat up straighter, her shoulders no longer slouched, and she finished her plate hurriedly. "I'll see you in the evening!" She said with a smile and rushed to the door.

"At least wait up for me so we can leave together?" Takumi sighed, she was gone already. The two had only recently started to live together properly like a married couple and he wanted to utilize every chance to be with her.

But Misaki was clueless about that.

He smirked as he looked at her plate which she had cleaned completely. He was happy to know that she liked his cooking. Takumi had no problems in cooking the meals of the day, he could certainly take out that much time for his wife.

But Misaki didn't seem to agree. She came home extra early just to try and cook something. She didn't say anything to Takumi because she didn't want his help. She was going to follow a recipe tutorial step by step, surely that would work out just fine if she did exactly what was said.

It was simple really.

She decided to make fried rice. It was simple and didn't require exceptional chef skills. Misaki fished their fridge for the vegetables. She took out daikon radish, Asian chives, green onions, carrots, parsley, and beetroot.

The first task was to chop the vegetables. Misaki slowly tried to follow what the chef did in the video. She used Takumi's "favorite" knife, which was quite sharp.

Misaki's chopped vegetables did not turn out as good as the chef's perfect cubes, but she figured it was okay since perfect cube or not, it was going to be eaten regardless. It was all mush as soon as you chew. She sighed and wondered why people bothered so much if everything was to turn into mush as soon as you chew it.

"Because nobody likes slurry," A voice in her head said creepily and Misaki felt a shiver run down her spine.

The food industry was really bothering too much with making flowers out of vegetables, plating up as if it was a piece of art. Misaki could neither understand nor bother so much when it came to food.

She supposed she didn't have a cooking bone in her body.

Misaki looked at the irregularly shaped pieces of veggies on the chopping board. She sighed, if Takumi had chopped these, it would have turned out the same as the chefs.

The next step was to crush garlic pods. The chef showed a simple trick by smashing the garlic pod with the knife. She'd seen Takumi do the same a couple of times too. It seemed quite simple. She placed the garlic pod and tried to crush it using the knife but the pod simply hopped off the chopping board and fell on the floor.

That's when she realized that there were many bits and pieces of vegetables that had fallen off the board. Misaki sighed, she was standing in a forest of vegetable bits.

She bent down to clean—something that she was good at, thanks to her waitressing days.

After thirty minutes, Misaki was back on the chopping board and she was staring at the garlic pods angrily. They kept slipping and hopping off the board and flying away to strange parts of the kitchen. Heck, some had even reached the top cabinets for god's sake!

She sighed and decided to put the pods as is. How bad could chewy garlic be?

The next step was to good rice. The key behind good rice was to not make them sticky. The chef boiled water and demonstrated three different ways to cook rice. Misaki decided to use a rice cooker since she was more familiar with it.

But her rice didn't result in flaky ones like the chef's, what she had managed to make instead, was a big bowl-sized lump of rice that stuck to each other like glue.

Misaki sighed, it seemed like she had used the wrong rice.

With anime tears, Misaki took out a pan to sauté the vegetables in such a way that they didn't burn. The chef advised using one teaspoon of chili, pepper, and a few other spices which she found in one of the cabinets.

Fifteen minutes into sautéing the vegetables and there were no visible differences in the color or texture of the veggies. Misaki sighed, that's when she realized that she had forgotten to put the goddamn oil!

She freaked out and added too much in the process of freaking out. Misaki sighed as she drained out the excess oil. The vegetables looked nothing but sad at this point. She felt defeated as she added the giant ball of rice which turned into a mix of lumpy sticky rice and vegetables.

Misaki wiped off her imaginary sweat as she turned off the gas and took out the contents of the pan in a plate. She didn't notice the sound of the door unlocking as Takumi let himself in and screamed when she heard him.

Takumi was shocked too when he saw Misaki running towards the front door with a spatula in her hand. She kept on yelling "who's there" and other things like "I'll kill you" in fear of a stranger breaking and entering.

"Misaki?"

"Takumi?"

"What are you doing here, so early?"

The two asked each other, and Takumi chuckled when he saw a plate of weirdly cooked rice on the dinner table.

"Did you sneak off from work to cook dinner for your husband?" He teased, "I'm touched~"

"Shut up, I made it because I was hungry." She lied, as Takumi stared at the mess made in the kitchen happily. It made him want to laugh really.

He was happy.

"Will you at least let me taste it?"

"IT tastes horrible so no!" She screamed with a red embarrassed face. Of course it tasted horrible.

Takumi rushed to take out a spoon and smirked. "I'm sure it tastes heavenly."

"Of course not!" Misaki tried to circle her arms around the plate to keep it away from him but he managed to sneak a spoonful of rice and popped it in his mouth with a sly smile.

The vegetables were raw and drenched in oil, the rice was too sticky and tasted bland. She forgot to put in the salt and there was too much pepper, but Takumi smiled as he made a face as if it were the best thing he'd eaten today.

Misaki sighed in defeat. She knew how it tasted yet the look on this man's face spoke something else. Her shoulders dropped, of course, he 'liked' what he ate.

Tch.

She was an insult in the name of being a wife. She emptied the plate in the trash bin and headed out of the kitchen. Takumi looked at her strangely and followed like the dog he was.

"What's wrong?" he decided to ask as he took a handful of her hair and sniffed it. "Did you change your shampoo?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sniff me!" Misaki shrieked as she took steps away from him. She cringed as Takumi gave her a flying kiss. "Grow up, please."

"Hai… You sound like a grandma. Misa-Chan. We're young and in love, what's wrong with that?" he inquired, successfully shifting the topic away from her insecurities.

"I hate how –gooey? You become!" Misaki said in a confused state, not being able to find the correct word to describe what she wanted to say, and settling for 'gooey'.

"Hm, gooey as in chocolate lava?" Takumi smirked suggestively, "Do you have something in mind, Ayuzawa?"

"Like what?" Misaki eyed him, such conversations never ended well. She retreated. "Okay then, I'll just get back to work now."

"What work? You just got home?" Takumi said as he circled his arms around her from behind. "Come on Ayuzawa, play with me now." His tone was suggestive and Misaki felt his hot breath in her ears, causing her to shiver and blush.

"Shut up." She said as she fell out of his grasp and laughed. "Go back to kindergarten if you want to play."

"But I want to play adult games with you, Misaki." Takumi winked as he started to follow her around again. She was not getting out of his grasp this time.

**||READ||REVIEW||FAVORITE||FOLLOW||**

NewWorldRunaway chapter 2 . 11h ago

Fantastic, love this!

Misskirei: Thanks J

Guest chapter 1. Mar 29

Please sign this petition and forward it as much as possible for a season 2 of Maid-same(copy and paste it in the URL box)-

/url?urlhttps%3A%2F% .org%2Fp%2Fgeneon-universal-entertainment-maid-sama-season-2%2Fu%2F23825995%3AhPOiSsoStMyV5aZyGwwi-i-xCv4&cuid3152650

Misskirei: Does this work? I will surely sign!

Guest chapter 2 . Mar 6

such a heartwarming story 3  
i wanna know how is "have a good time together and build a happy home" will be like.. in other words, I hope there is another chapter in the future for this story

Misskirei: Hello, thanks, and yes, I do aim to pursue the good times for this story. J

Minniemiss123 chapter 2 . Feb 19

It's so light and sweet! A total contrast of what was ur last oneshot indeed. And I like it this way. Like who won't. It was that cute! And nonetheless, I love sulking takumi! That's the best thing! He really thought she was ignoring him. She was trying to be evil and plan something sweetest for him! And love her for that. So cute misa chan! And it's been so long that I have written that. seriously. Well then :D

Misskirei: Hehe! Thanks for your sweet reviews as always, they always refresh me and put a smile on my face!

Myyukkie chapter 2 . Feb 17

Yeah really Hinata is scary in Mourning but he is a married man in this story and Takumi calls him dog its really funny but its just proved that you are a good writer different emotion we feel in every story. I feel so inlove in this story. Thanks for the update

Misskirei: Thank you! J

Guest chapter 2 . Feb 17

Oh next update please. I really do love Suzana she is laid back. And Misaki needs time for her and Takumi too

Misskirei: Another update coming right up J

AroggantIgnorant045 chapter 2 . Feb 16

"He didn't want to think about his crushed dreams."

HAHAHAHHA you'd think he'd be more 'pacified' now that they're married but he's only ever gotten more perverted, if anything

Misskirei: IKR!

violet167 chapter 1 . Feb 16

3 Lovely. I always enjoy reading their marriage stories. And that ending tho XD

Misskirei: Haha! J

Myyukkie chapter 1 . Feb 15

Im glad you write again. Too much sugar, ants are crawling. Hehe

Misskirei: I'm glad I write again too. It's been hard. Sugar is needed to balance out all the sourness of life.

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 14

Wasn't Misaki pregnant by the end of 'England Diaries?' Anyway looking forward to this story :)

Misskirei: Actually, I only meant that this story will follow a similar genre to The England Diaries. This isn't a continuation to that story, in fact, the events in this stories probably would happen before what happens in The England Diaries.

**||~MISS KIREI~||**


End file.
